More than Friends
by DPIH
Summary: not really set at any particular time. Starts off innocently enough but it turns into something more than just friends
1. Kiss goodnight

Disclaimer: I don't own cold case (I am starting to sound like a broken record)

More Than Friendship

Chapter 1: Kiss goodnight

Scotty walked into the bar and looked around, no empty seats as usual he sighed and headed over to the bar to order his Scotch. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed two men milling around this blonde woman at the bar, who seemed not to be interested in there advances he chuckled and made his way over to her.

"For the last time I am not interested so please leave me alone" Lilly said her anger evident in her voice.

"Do we have a problem here?" Scotty asked

"Hey piss off man, we saw Blondie first" One of the men turned to face Scotty.

Scotty laughed "Maybe Blondie ain't interested" Scotty said watching his partner turn in her seat and give him her patented ice queen look; he knew she hated being called Blondie.

"Who are you?, her boyfriend?" The other guy asked. Scotty whipped out his badge and flashed it under their nose.

"No actually she's my partner so why don't you do what she says and piss off. Cause trust me you don't wanna get her mad" Scotty replied

"Come on Jim, let's get out of here there's easier tail in the bar across the street" he two men left and Scotty sat down beside Lilly.

"You know I could have handled them myself" She said taking a sip of her beer.

"Yeah but then you be fillin out a mile of paper work trying to explain why you beat the shit out of two drunken idiots in a bar, so really I am saving you time" He said as the bartender poured him a scotch.

"How chivalrous of you" Lilly smirked and Scotty chuckled

"No sweat" Scotty said as he pounded back his Scotch.

"Well I think I am gonna go" Lilly said standing up "I'll see you tomorrow" Lilly said and Scotty nodded.

"Yeah bye Blondie" Lilly punched his arm as she walked passed and he grinned

Scotty left half an hour later himself and was walking over to his car when he heard familiar voice swearing. Turning the corner he saw Lilly with her car bonnet open starting at it blankly.

"Problem Lil?" he asked walking over to her

"My car won't start" she said clearly frustrated

"Well what did you do?" Scotty asked

"I jiggled that pipe over there and looked around but I don't know what I meant to be looking for" Scotty laughed and he took off his jacket and tie "Here hold these" he said handing her his clothes. He rolled up his sleeves and had a good look around.

"Looks like your transmission shot" Scotty said wiping his hand on a handkerchief.

"Well I guess I call a tow truck" Lilly replied

Scotty looked at his watch "At this time of night, I don't think so. I'll give you a lift home you can call a tow tomorrow" Scotty said reclaiming his jacket and tie.

"It's alright I catch a taxi" Lilly said starting to make her way to the main road

"Come on Lil, you live like four blocks from here I drop you off on my way home" She sighed and walked back towards him

"Fine" She said

"Great, right this way" and she followed him to his car and hopped in. Scotty turned the ignition and gunned the motor as he tore out of his parking space.

"Why do you always have to drive so fast?" Lilly asked

"It's a guy thing you know, fast cars, hot women" he said looking across at her and winking

"Easy there Valens you better not be hitting on me"

"Wouldn't dream of it Lil" he replied

They reached her apartment and she got out. "Thanks for the lift" she said

"No problem Lil"

"Do you want to come in for some coffee?" she asked

"Sure it's still early" he parked the car and followed her up the stairs. Tripod and Olivia greeted Lilly enthusiastically wrapping their bodies around her leg purring contentedly.

"Make yourself at home I'll be right back" she said heading off to the kitchen. He lowered himself on the couch and removed his jacket placing it beside him.

"Here" Lilly handed him a coffee and he smiled across at her their fingers brushing as he took the cup from her outstretched hand.

"Thanks" he said for some reason he was still staring at her, my god she is gorgeous he said to himself. She cleared her throat and he snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked walking over to her DVD collection and thumbing through them.

"Okay"

"Well I only have chick flicks" she said and he laughed

"That's alright"

She put in a movie and came and sat beside him.

"So what are we watchin?" he asked

"You'll see" she grinned as the credits started

"Legally blonde" he groaned

"What I like this movie" she moved closer to him putting her feet up on the coffee table and he kicked of his shoes and joined her. When the movie was over they were both asleep Scotty had his arm around her and she had draped an arm over his muscular abdomen. Lilly stirred when the cats jumped up beside her and noticing the position she was in blushed as Scotty woke up too.

"Oh god" he said rubbing his neck "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight" Lilly replied straighten her blouse

"I better go Lil" he said putting his shoes back on and moving towards the door. She followed him and opened the door.

He smiled at her and raised a hand to her cheek sweeping a lock of hair off her face.

"Night Lil" he said his hand still on her cheek

"Night Scotty" she said her heart racing. Scotty decided to go for it he moved his head towards hers and when she didn't pull away he kissed her lightly on the lips. The contact was only minimal but Lilly felt desire coursing through her body when their lips met.

"Night" he whispered his hand leaving her cheek as he walked out the door down the stairs and into his car. Lilly shut the door and slid back against it her hand pressed to her lips, did that really just happen she thought

A/n tell me what you think


	2. Avoidence if at all possible

Disclaimer: No I still don't own cold case

Chapter 2: Avoidance if at all possible

Lilly didn't sleep well that night she kept thinking about Scotty, had he kissed her, or did she just imagine it. She arrived at the PPD the next morning wearing copious amounts of foundation to hide the bags under her eyes. She was drinking her second cup of coffee for that morning and as she walked around the corner she ran straight into Scotty.

"Hey" she said sheepishly

"Hi" he replied they both were suddenly nervous around each other "Err, you get your car sorted out?" He asked

"Yeah, I called a tow truck this morning there gonna call me when they've fixed it" Lilly said shifting uncomfortably

"Good, Lil bout last night..."

"I have to go, Boss wanted to see me this morning" as she left before he could finish his sentence

"Crap" He murmured to himself, he knew as soon as he kissed her that it would be a mistake but he couldn't help it. He had fantasised about kissing her and last night, being so tired his self control was barely existent. Now she hates me He thought way to go Valens.

Lilly on the other hand had ran to the bathroom and slumped down against the cooling tiled wall. Her mind kept wondering back to that kiss, what did it mean? Was it a friendly goodnight kiss? Or was it something more? Either way she had to find out.

"Are you alright Lil?" Lilly's eyes snapped open and found Kat staring at her.

"Yeah just tired" she smiled at got off the floor, Kat still giving her a worried look "I am okay, really" she assured her friend as she splashed some water on her face.

"Okay, well Boss is looking for you and Scotty, have you seen him this morning?" Lilly felt her cheeks turn bright red which did not go unmissed by Kat.

"I'll be right there, last time I saw Scotty he was heading for the break room" Lilly said and she made her way out of the bathroom with Kat close behind her.

Stillman was sitting behind his desk when Lilly entered with Scotty sitting down on one of the seats opposite.

"Morning Lil" Stillman said cheerfully

"Morning Boss" she replied sitting down next to Scotty, determinately not meeting his gaze

"We got a new case for you" he handed her the file "Maude Hickson, found dead in her apartment two years ago, death was ruled natural causes at first but now some new evidence has come to light and we are re-opening the case"

"What new evidence?" Scotty asked

"Seems a new life insurance policy was taken out on her by her daughter for a million dollars a month before she died"

"How old was she Boss?" Lilly asked looking curiously at the ME report

"Eighty seven" Stillman replied

"The insurance company wanted to do an autopsy of the body before the money was paid out, ME found nothing suspicious at first but they were doing a review last week of some of the evidence and they found something" He handed across to Scotty a copy of the report

"Elevated levels of potassium" Scotty read "Thought that was a good thing though" He asked handing the report to Lilly

"Yes, but not at these levels and this would be enough to cause a heart attack faking natural causes" he replied

"So you want us to interview her daughter Boss?" Lilly asked

"Yes, see if she knows anything" Stillman said and Lilly stood to leave with Scotty right behind her. When they reached his car Lilly hopped into the passenger's seat and waited for him to start the car.

"Lil, I wanted to talk to you bout last night" he began "I am sorry I really don't know why I kissed you, I guess I was just tired"

"Oh" well looks like she got her answer "That's fine, I hadn't really thought much about it" Liar she told herself

"Right, well no problem then" She noticed he sounded a little disappointed and she looked at him.

"Scotty, are you alright?" she asked

"Fine, never better" he lied and cleared his throat before backing out of the car park.

The weather was unseasonably warm and Lilly soon had the aircon flowing but she could still feel the heat in her body which something inside told her had nothing to do with the weather and more to do with the other person in the car.

"Hey Scotty, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?" she asked before she could stop herself. Did I just ask him out? she thought

"Err, are you sure?" he asked cautiously trying not to get his hopes up.

"Yeah were friends aren't we?" she asked trying to keep it as casual as possible.

"Course we are, um yeah I love to" He said

"Good"

"Great"

This is not at all awkward she thought sarcastically as they pulled up to their destination.

A/n not sure where I am going with this so it will be interesting for both of us as the story unfolds


	3. Unwelcome surprise

Disclaimer: For those of you that just joined us I don't own cold case (can someone please tell me if this disclaimer is even necessary)

Chapter 3: Unwelcome surprise

Lilly and Scotty knocked on the apartment door of their Victim's daughter and a small child answered.

"Hello" he said happily

"Err hello, were looking for Jane Lockhart?" Scotty asked tentatively

"Mummy says I can't talk to strangers" The little boy said

"Lilly knelt down to his level "its okay we are the police, I am Lilly and this is Scotty" she indicated to her partner

"Hi, I am Timmy I'll go get mummy" the little boy ran off down the hall.

"Didn't know you were good with kids Lil?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me" she replied and she shot him a brilliant smile her eyebrows raised slightly. Was she just flirting with me he thought.

"Yes, can I help you" a middle aged woman appeared in the doorway

"Yes ma'am I am Detective Valens this is Detective Rush, we're with Philly homicide. We want to talk to you about your mother's death" Scotty said showing his badge

"Homicide" she said in alarm "There must be some mistake, my mother died of a heart attack two years ago" The woman replied

"Upon review of the evidence they discovered some things that warrants another look at the case my we come in?" Lilly asked

"Umm, I guess I just don't understand" she stood back and let them in

Scotty and Lilly sat down on the couch in the living room and looked around. This lady sure didn't look like she had a million dollars stashed away. Timmy came back into the room holding his toy police badge.

"See I am a policeman too" he said holding it out for Scotty to look at

"Timmy don't bother the Detective" she scolded

"It's alright Mrs Lockhart, he is not bothering me I have a nephew about his age" Scotty replied ruffling the boy's hair and handing back his badge

"Do you wanna come see my room Detective Scotty" he said grabbing Scotty's hand

"Timmy he is working, now go play in your room"

Timmy scowled and slumped off to his room.

"I am sorry he is a bit of a handful these days, ever since my husband and I got divorced he just seems angry with me all the time" She sighed and sat down on the couch opposite

"So what exactly are you here for? I still don't understand" Jane asked

"We have so new evidence that suggests your mother may not have died of natural causes after all " Lilly said

"But the Coroner said it was a heart attack" Jane insisted

"The insurance company ran a check and the new ME found elevated levels of Potassium in your mother's blood samples" Scotty said showing her the report

"What insurance company?" She asked looking at them strangely

"The insurance company you took out her life insurance with" Lilly replied

"What Life insurance?" Jane asked still confused

Lilly handed her the copy of the form "That's not my signature detective" she said pointing to the bottom of the form.

"Are you saying someone forged these documents" Scotty asked taking back the form

"All I know is that I never took out a life insurance policy on my mother" Jane finished.

Scotty and Lilly drove back in silence to the precinct. When they pulled into the car park Scotty finally broke it "So what do you think? Think she's tellin us the truth?" He asked skilfully parking the car.

"I don't know, she did seem genuinely surprised to hear about the insurance policy" Lilly replied

"Yeah, well we will have to talk to the insurance company and find out who the claim paid out to" Scotty said getting out of the car. "So bout tonight" Scotty said as they moved towards the elevators

"Look if it's gonna be any issue we can forget it" Lilly said as the elevator doors opened.

"No, I just wanted to know where you wanted to go" He said as they stepped in and pressed the button for their floor.

"Oh, well how about the Thai place near you" Lilly said

"Yeah okay, sounds good I'll pick you up" he said.

"How about I meet you there" She said

"But your car's still in the shop ain't it" He replied

"I was gonna get a taxi" Lilly said

"No I'll pick you up" he stated and she realised it was pointless to argue with him so she nodded.

The rest of the day seemed to fly past, the insurance company was going to get back to them about who the claim was made to in the mean time there was not much they could do.

Lilly was staring at herself in her bedroom mirror "What are you doing" she said aloud to herself she was just thinking to she'd call and cancel tonight when there was a knock on the door. "Dammit he's early" she said looking at her watch. She walked down the hall and opened the door.

"Hey Lil" Ray said

"What are you doing here Ray?" she asked she really wasn't in the mood for him

"I am in town for a couple of days thought and see how you doing, I heard your mother died I'm sorry" He said stepping towards her.

"Thanks, but I kinda have plans tonight so you are gonna have to leave" she made to close the door but he stuck his foot in the way and pushed it back open.

"Come on Lil, I been ridding for the past six hours can I at least get a drink before you kick me out?" He asked. Her brain was screaming at her not to let him in but she stood back.

"Fine one drink and that's it" She said moving off to the kitchen

"Thanks" He followed her to the kitchen and saw her with her back to him, taking out a bottle of beer from the fridge. Lilly felt him put his hands on her hips "Don't Ray" she said pulling away from him and slamming his beer on the table.

"I am sorry, force of habit" he practically downed the beer in one swig and when he finished she snatched the empty bottle from him throwing in the recycling.

"You can go now" she said and she started to shove him towards the door.

"Okay I going" She opened the door and stood there waiting for him to move through it.

"Thanks for the drink" he said and he kissed her pushing his tongue into her mouth and his hands threaded through her hair, she stood there in shock and she heard someone clearing their throat and she pushed him back her eyes fell on Scotty.

"Sorry didn't realise I was interrupting anything, I'll go" the look of hurt in his eyes made Lilly's heart ache.

"Scotty wait" but he was already across the street and he jumped into his car and sped off.

"Dammit" she swore running a hand through her hair.

"Wasn't that your partner?" Ray asked

"Yes, I was going to dinner with him" Lilly replied still trying to get Ray out door.

"Looked more like a date" he said teasingly

"Well, it kind of was" She shoved him out the door "You have to go Ray" she slammed the door shut and picked up her cell and dialled his number but he wouldn't pick up. Grabbing her bag she ran out the door and hailed the first taxi, glad that Ray had finally left.

Scotty slumped back on his couch nursing a beer and his wounded ego upon hearing someone banning on his front door he sighed and stood up and moved towards it.

"Yeah hold your horses" he yelled as the person kept banging harder on it. He opened it and came face to face with Lilly.

"If you came here to tell me that you and Ray are back together I'd rather not here it Lil" he said and he made to close the door

"No wait, He kissed me I didn't kiss him" She protested

"Save it Lil, I just wish you just told me you weren't interested" He said.

"Who said I wasn't interested, I am here aren't I" she shot back

"Lil, just forget it" but before he could close the door again she moved into him and kissed him. It took a few seconds for him to respond and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his apartment kicking the door shut behind them.

A/n okay although I hate Ray he does provide some conflict here. But don't think he is gone for good


	4. One step forward

Disclaimer: I don't own cold case

Chapter 4: One step forward

They moved off towards the couch still kissing hurriedly Lilly's soft moans causing him to grow hard and he pulled her closer to him.

"God Lil" he whispered as he broke the kiss to catch his breath. "Where'd that come from?" he asked brushing her hair behind her ear.

She smiled up at him "Guess you just bring out the spontaneous side of me" She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair pulling him back down to her lips. After a few more kisses Scotty rested his forehead against hers.

"You still wanna go to dinner?" He asked his fingers caressing her hips.

"Why don't we skip to dessert?"She suggested wriggling her eyebrows and he chuckled.

"Sounds good" he kissed her again and they moved off towards his bedroom. Scotty lifted her up and deposited her on the bed his hands rapidly divesting her of her blouse and throwing it behind them and she groaned as started to kiss her breasts.

"Scotty...oh god...don't stop" She moaned and his lips worked their way down her body and over her flat stomach. His tongue dipped into her navel and her fingers threaded through his raven hair. His fingers fumbled with the button on her pants and he pulled them over her hips, she raised her body off the bed so he could remove them completely and kissed his way back up her body to her lips. Lilly helped him out of his shirt and could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh.

"Jesus Lil" he moaned as he felt her hands slid down his chest and start on his jeans. She grinned wickedly at him as her hand slid under the materiel of his pants and encircled his hardness with her fingers. His breath hitched as she started to stroke him. "Holly fuck Lil" he closed his eyes and tried to draw a full breath.

"Is there a problem Valens?" she whispered in his ear.

"No, oh god no" he moaned and pulled her hand away "I've gotta have you now Lil" he said pushing his pants down. She rested her legs on his hips and he kissed her neck as he positioned himself over her entrance. Blindly fumbling in the drawer for a condom he ripped it open and rolled it on before sliding into her.

"Scotty" her soft moans of pleasure made him grow harder and he slowly began to thrust into her. One hands worked over her left breast as he gripped her hip with the other reaching deeper with each penetrating stroke. She clutched at his back bringing him closer to her she screamed his name as he reached the perfect spot inside of her. He thrusts became more erratic and her hands were fisting the sheets. His tongue worked in unison with his lips moving over her clavicle and down over her breasts kissing her hardened nipples

"Oh Lil" he groaned as she started to come and he knew he wouldn't be far behind her.

"Scotty...feels so good" She panted and upped his pace trying desperately to let her come one more time. He exploded into her a few minutes later and collapsed unable to catch his breath.

"That was out of this world" she exclaimed breathlessly

"Uh-huh" was all he could coherently string together as his head span and he fell on the bed beside her. She pillowed her head against his chest and smiled sleepily.

"Thanks" He whispered

"You're welcome" she sighed contentedly and he draped an arm over her

A/n I know these are really short chapters but it means I write faster and there for feel like have accomplished more.


	5. Keepin it on the down low

Disclaimer: I don't own cold case (Still)

Chapter 5: Keepin it on the down low

Lilly had the best night sleep of her entire life and when she awoke she found Scotty smiling down at her.

"Morin" he said

"Mmmmm morning" he lowered his head to kiss her.

"Last night was amazin Lil" he said happily brushing her hair off her face

She shrugged "I've had better" she said teasingly and she giggled at the shocked look on his face.

"You've had better hey, well I guess I have to try again then" He said lustily flipping her on her back and she shrieked with laughter as he trailed kisses down her neck.

They were late for work and everyone gave them suspicious looks.

"What?" Scotty said as he and Lilly sat down "I had to pick up Lil cause her cars still in the shop and we ran into some bad traffic" Scotty lied and Lilly busied herself looking through the case file so no one could see that she was bright red.

"Well while the two of you were sleepin in" Vera began "The rest of us were workin, the insurance company said they were gonna fax over the record of payment to us sometime today" Vera said as he headed off to the break room for cup of coffee.

The fax machine whirred to life and spat out a fax. Scotty walked over to it and picked up the piece of paper.

"Insurance company says the claim was paid to a Gregory Picton" He said handing the fax to his partner.

"Who is Gregory Picton?" Lilly asked she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"No idea, but we will find out" He said triumphantly and he marched off towards the break room.

Lilly rang Julie to see if the name rang a bell

"Greg, yeah he is Harold's friend he was his divorce lawyer"

"His divorce lawyer?" Lilly said

"Yes, we were all friends in collage and when Harold filed for divorce he asked Gregory to represent him. Why did you want to know about Greg?" she asked

"He was who the insurance company paid the claim to off your mother life insurance." Lilly said.

"Oh" was all that Jane could say

Lilly hung up the phone and looked across at her partner he was laughing at something Vera was saying and she felt her stomach flip when he looked over at her and smiled.

"Get anything from Jane?" he asked

Lilly was still mesmerised by her partner's smiled that was playing on his lips "She says he was her ex's divorce lawyer" Lilly said taking a deep breath.

"The divorce lawyer, let's get him in"

Gregory sat in the interrogation room the sweat beading on his forehead. Lilly and Scotty entered, Scotty moved behind Picton letting Lilly take the lead.

"Do you know a Maude Hickson, Mr Picton?" She asked looking over at Greg

"No" he said shifting uncomfortably in the hard chair.

"Well then maybe you can explain to us then why you received her life insurance" Lilly watched as Greg's eyes widen with fear and confusion.

"I...I... really don't...what payment" he looked at Scotty hoping the male detective would stop his partner from her line of questioning.

Lilly pulled out the fax from the insurance company and slid it across the table. "Does this jog your memory?" Lilly asked her eyes holding no warmth as she continued to stare at Picton. "Maybe if I told you Maude was the mother in law of your friend Harold Lockhart" Scotty had always loved watching Lilly work with suspects she seemed to able to get even the hardest criminal crack under the pressure when she deployed her Ice queen stare. Scotty also realised now that watching her work was such a turn on and he felt himself stirring to life. "Oh god" he thought "Not here not now". He moved to sit down at the opposite end of the table and Lilly gave him a curious look before returning to look at Picton

"I honestly don't know anything about these payments detective; you can look into my bank records if you want"

"We will do that and be in touch" Picton left the room running quickly towards the exit pulling out his phone as he went.

"You comming, Scotty?" Lilly asked looking back as she reached the door.

"In a minute" he replied focusing on the table. Lilly chuckled silently and moved behind him bending down to whisper in his ear.

"You know if we weren't at work, I'd take care of that for you" and she pressed a kiss to his ear

"That's not helpin Lil" He said softly and she giggled again.

"Take your time" she said as she left

Later that night Lilly sat between Scotty's couch and coffee table the Case file spread haphazardly across its wooden surface. She was hurriedly writing notes on a legal pad when he came back into the living room and looked at his watch. She'd been poring over that file for the last three hours maybe it's time she take a break. Scotty moved to sit behind her on the couch his legs on either side of her and he began to softly massage her shoulders. His hands swept away her hair her neck and moved his lips against her neck softly kissing the skin under her ear.

"Scotty, don't I am busy" she said moving away from him

"Maybe you should take a little break" he replied pulling her back against the couch and kissing her neck again. His hand slipped under her arms and began to fondle her breast,

"Scotty" She whined "Please I am trying to concentrate"

His assault on her neck continued and she finally gave into his advances and move her head until their lips met. She moved to sit next to him on the couch and he lowered her back onto the cushions.

"See" he murmured against her lips "Told you, you needed a break" and she chuckled as her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. His lips left hers and looked down at her "What?" she said running her fingers through his hair.

"Nothin, just can't believe how lucky I am" he replied and she grinned

"I am the lucky one" she said softly and he pressed a kiss to her lips. As his hands moved under her blouse and cupped her breast. Lilly hands slid down his chest and fumbled with his belt buckle shifting her leg over his hip.

"Lil...Oh god" he moaned as he felt her hand against his growing erection. She pressed herself harder against him and moaned with pleasure as her desire skyrocketed. Lilly had never wanted someone this much in her entire life.

"This feels so right" she whispered against his lips.

"Tell me about it" He started to unbutton her blouse and his lips followed scorching their way down her collarbone and over her breast. He pulled down her pants followed by his own and started on her panties.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted them. "Dammit" he whispered.

"Just ignore it" she said as her hand slipped under his shirt. The knocking continued and Scotty pulled away from Lilly's lips.

"Goddammit" he said getting off her "Don't go anywhere I'll be right back" he straightened his shirt, pulling up his pants and buckling his belt and headed over to the door.

"Boss" Scotty said seeing Stillman standing at his front door. Upon hearing this Lilly panicked quickly straitening her blouse and pulling up her pants and sat up running a hand through her hair.

"Hello Scotty"

"Boss, not to be rude or anythin but what are you doin here?"

"I was on my way out to meet Will and Nick at the bar, thought I stop by see if you wanted to join us" Stillman said

"Nah, not tonight Boss thanks though" Then Stillman noticed Lilly sitting on his youngest detective's couch.

"Hey Lil" Scotty froze this does not look good

"Err hey Boss, we were just going over the case" she stood up gathering up the files "In fact I was just about to leave" She picked up her jacket

"Night Scotty, Night Boss" and she walked out of his condo.

"Night Lil" he said softly and Stillman had noticed the disappointment in Scotty's eyes, clearing his throat Stillman put his hand on Scotty's shoulder. "Well I see you tomorrow then"

"Yeah, night Boss" He watched as Stillman left and he sighed slumping back on the couch. He felt his cell vibrate and flipped it open, a text message from Lilly appeared on the tiny screen.

Sorry, I just didn't want Boss finding out about us. I'll make it up to you

He smiled down at the message and he chuckled to himself as he sent off a reply

You'd better.


	6. Out of the mouths of babes

Disclaimer: Cold case is not mine, but now that they have cancelled it, I might be able to buy it

Chapter 6: Out of the mouths of babes

Lilly arrived at work before anyone else the next morning, she hadn't slept well and she headed straight for the break room for a large cup of strong coffee. Scotty arrived shortly after and noticed his partner in the break room sitting at the table looking over the case file.

"Mornin Lil" he said and checking no one was looking he kissed her cheek.

"Hey" she smiled up at him "I am sorry about last night" she said again and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's alright Lil, I am looking forward to you making it up to me though" he whispered seductively in her ear and she shivered.

"Maybe tonight, if your good" she whispered back to him and he chuckled.

"Hey guys" Kat said happily grabbing her mug off the counter and pouring herself a coffee.

"Mornin Kat" Scotty replied

"Morning" Lilly said her cheeks colouring slightly.

"So, what's the plan of action" Kat asked leaning back against the counter and studying her colleagues.

"Well we are going to look into Greg's bank records see if he is tellin the truth" Scotty said

"Well than, let's get started" Kat headed out to the Bull pen.

"Hey Lil?" Scotty looked across at here

"Yeah"

"I was thinking I'd take you out for dinner tonight, you know somewhere romantic" his eyebrows raised and she smirked

"Sounds good" she whispered back she stood up and as she left the room she ran her fingers over his chest and he shivered.

Scotty returned to the Bull pen a smile permanently plastered on his face.

"Why do you look so cheery Valens" Jefferies asked questioningly

"It's just a great morning" he said casting a quick look towards Lilly that didn't go unnoticed by Jefferies.

"Morning everybody" Stillman said walking into the Bull pen.

"Morning Boss"

"How are we gettin on with this case?" He asked

"We are looking into Greg's bank records to see what that turns up" Scotty said heading over to the computer. The search through the bank records showed up nothing suspicious and now the gang were back at square one.

"What are we going to do now?" Vera asked

"Maybe we should talk to Jane again see if she can give us anything else." Lilly said standing up and she motioned for Scotty to follow her. Once they had gotten in the car Scotty sighed

"I finally got you all alone" He teased and she giggled as he reached out a hand and placed it on her thigh.

"Scotty don't start anything now" she scolded

He sighed in mock disappointment "I guess I'll have to wait till tonight then" she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Guess you will"

They arrived a few minutes later at Jane's apartment and the door was answered by Timmy.

"Detective Scotty!" he cried cheerfully

"Hey buddy, where's your Mom? We need to speak to her" Timmy ran off to get his mother and Lilly smiled across at him.

"What?" Scotty asked

"You'd make a good Dad Valens" she stated

"Is that an offer Lil?" he wriggled his eyebrows at her and she chuckled

"Maybe"

Jane appeared at the front door and smiled wearily "Have you found anything yet?" she asked

"Not anything substantial but we wanted to ask you a few more questions." Lilly said

"Sure, come on in" She stood back and let them in

"Can you come and see my room now Scotty?" The little boy asked tugging on Scotty's hand

"Sure buddy" and he headed off after the little boy as Lilly and Jane moved off to the kitchen.

"He seems to have a fan" Jane said smiling towards Scotty's back

"Yeah, Scotty's good with kids his nephew adores him" Lilly chuckled

"Have you two considered having kids" Jane asked. Lilly froze if this complete stranger could figure out that they were together how long would it be till everyone at work found out.

"How did you know?" she asked before she could stop herself

"Cause you look at each other the same way my husband and I used to look at each other"

"Well, we have only been dating a little while. Besides it's kind of against policy" Lilly shifted uncomfortably.

Meanwhile in Timmy's room Scotty was being shown his collection of stuffed toys.

"Timmy, did you daddy and grandma like each other?" he asked

"Grandma and Daddy argued a lot"

"What did they argue bout" Scotty asked gently

"Daddy got mad at grandma one day cause I heard her say that she wouldn't leave any money to daddy" Timmy continued to show Scotty his most prized possessions unaware that he had just given them something they could work with.

"Now we have something" he thought


	7. Ray returns

Disclaimer: It may be up for grabs but I don't think I could afford Cold case.

Chapter 7: Ray returns

Lilly didn't get anything more from Jane that would be useful she didn't seem to know anyone that hated her mother. As they left Lilly noticed the smile on his face.

"What?" she asked curiously

"Timmy just told me something that might be useful" He said cryptically

"Well are you gonna share or am I gonna have to prise it out of you" she replied

"Sounds good" he teased and she slapped his arm "He said that Maude and Harold argued a lot and that Maude cut him out of her Will" He grinned down at her.

"Good work, now we have a reason to question Harold" and she stood up on tiptoes and kissed his lips.

They made their way back to the PPD and Scotty practically bounced in pleased with himself.

"Congratulations Valens, next time we have a four year old murder suspect we'll let you interrogate him" Kat replied teasingly and Lilly giggled making Scotty pout and storm off to the break room . She followed him in closing the door behind her.

"Don't let Kat get you down, I think you did good" and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed the back of his neck.

"Let's leave early and you can start making it up to me now" he said turning in her arms and she giggled, looking around to see no one was comming she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Sounds good but we can't leave now" she wrapped her arms around his neck

"I guess, but you just wait till I get you home"

Five hours later and they had hit a wall, Harold was proving hard to locate and now Greg had disappeared.

"Well I guess we can't do anything till morning" Kat said picking up her jacket and yawning "I've gotta take Veronica to friend's party"

"See you tomorrow" Lilly called out as Kat left. Lilly picked up her phone and sent Scotty a quick text.

Scotty,

You leave first and I meet you at my place in an hour

Lil

Scotty looked up and her and smiled, standing up he grabbed his coat "Well I might as well call it a night as well"

Scotty had parked on the street that day and as he walked out into the cool Philly night he noticed out of the corner of his eye someone leaning against a motorbike and he felt the anger well up in his chest.

"What the hell are you doing here Ray?" Scotty asked

"Scotty, right?" He said holding out a hand for Scotty to shake

"I asked you a question" he repeated still staring directly into Ray's eyes

"I am waiting for Lil, thought I'd take her for... a ride"

Scotty felt the anger rise in his chest and he clenched his fist "She ain't interested Ray" He said angrily.

"How would you know?" Ray said

"Cause she's with me" he said moving in closer to Ray as if daring him to try anything

"She's good, hey" Ray said and Scotty snapped throwing a punch into Ray's jaw and he stumbled before returning the punch. The two men fought until Vera and Jefferies came running over to separate them.

"I think you should go Ray" Vera said still holding on to Scotty

"I was just leaving" Ray wrenched his arms free of Will's grip and moved towards his motorcycle speeding off into the night.

"What the hell was that about?" Vera asked releasing his grip on Scotty.

"It was nothin" Scotty wiped his bleeding jaw on his sleeve

"Doesn't look like nothin" Nick looked at his friend "Why the hell are you gettin in a fight with Lil's ex" He asked

"He just said something bout her that pissed me off" he said

"So you punch him" Will said

"Look I don't need this I am leaving" and Scotty stormed off into the night towards his car. When he got home he looked at himself in the mirror noticing the darking bruise on his jaw. "Crap" he ran his fingers over it wincing slightly.

"How the hell am I gonna explain this to Lil" he murmured before throwing on a clean shirt and leaving to pick up Lilly.

"What the hell happened to your face" she cried running her hand over his cut lip.

"I kinda ran into Ray" he said sheepishly

"What and he just punched you?" she questioned

"Well no, he said something I didn't like and I hit him" He said

"Well, what did he say exactly" she asked starting to get annoyed

"It's not important" he said "I am hungry lets go eat" he held out his hand to her and she took it cautiously still not believing that he was telling her everything.

They ate in silence not really looking at each other, Lilly was pissed off that Scotty once again used his fists to settle an argument. When they got back to her apartment she stormed inside before he had a chance to stop her sighing he followed her up the stairs half expecting the door to be locked.

"Lil, I think we need to talk"

"About what Scotty" She yelled moving off to the kitchen

"I am sorry about Ray; he just rubbed me the wrong way"

"That's what you always do when someone pisses you off Scotty, you can't go around hitting everyone that pisses you off"

"I know Lil, please I am sorry" He pleaded moving around to her and trying to pull her into a hug but she shoved him away.

"You can't just think that you can say sorry and that all it takes" she turned her back on him and headed off to her bedroom and slammed the door and he winched. He sank onto the couch and sighed he'd really stuffed up now.

Lilly awoke the next morning and moved towards the kitchen stopping in her tracks when she saw him asleep on the couch. She sighed and lent against the back of the couch looking down at her boyfriend and the darkening bruise on his jaw. His eyes opened slowly and noticed her looking down at him.

"I am really, really sorry Lil"

"I know" she ran her fingers through his hair "I'll get you some ice for that" she said moving off to the freezer. He followed her and sank down at the kitchen table, she handed him a cloth she had wrapped the ice in and he smiled at her placing it on his jaw.

"Thanks" she kissed his forehead and sat across from him.

"I was an idiot Lil" he said reaching out for her hand and caressing it with his thumb.

"I know you were" She replied

"Have you forgiven me" he asked tentatively. She got up and sat on his lap placing a kiss on his lips moving her hands behind his head.

"Yes" she whispered against his lips.

"Thank God" he replied.


	8. Realisation

Disclaimer: Still don't own cold case (but at this point no one dose)

Chapter 8: Realisation

It was finally Friday Lilly and Scotty made their way to work a little earlier that morning hoping to avoid too many prying eyes. Scotty's jaw had swollen he looked awful.

"Quit touching it, you'll make it worse" Lilly Scolded handing him a cup of coffee.

"It hurts though" he wined and a Lilly sniggered.

"Well that will teach you get in fights wont it" she sat down on the edge of his desk.

"It was worth it with all your tender lovin care I got this mornin" He whispered in her ear and she blushed madly.

"You still look terrible though might have to try a little harder tonight "she moved off towards the break room. Vera walked in and noticed the swollen jaw of his colleague

"Jesus, Ray got in a few good punches"

"Shut up Vera"

"What did Rush say when you told her" he asked slumping down in the chair at his desk.

"I told him he get worse from me if he ever gets in anymore fights" Lilly smiled as she sat down at her respective desk, Vera chuckled and Scotty scowled.

"Any luck finding Harold?" Stillman asked walking into the office he stopped when he noticed Scotty's face "Do I want to know what happened?" he asked

"Ran into a door" Scotty replied

"Well, looks like that door packs a powerful punch" he said

"We haven't had any luck Boss" Lilly replied "But we are still looking for Gary too, he might know where Harold's gone"

"In the meantime Valens you need to get that jaw looked at"

"It's fine Boss".

Lilly sighed "He's too stubborn Boss, I have already nagged him several times this morning"

The day seemed to pass so slowly all Scotty could think about was getting Lilly home and spending the entire weekend in bed with her. Looking at her hurried writing in her notebook he found her to be the most vibrant, sexiest, gorgeous women he had ever met and he found himself desperately in love with her.

"Lil can I have a quick word with you in private?" he asked heading for the observation room. Lilly nodded putting her pen down and following him in and he shut the door behind them.

"Scotty what is..." his lips cut her off as he kissed her hungrily and she returned his kisses with passion.

"Scotty, we can't not here" she said breaking the kiss.

"Why not?" he asked his hands still on her waist

"Because, someone could walk in and catch us" she said breathlessly

"So, let them catch us" his lips moved to her neck and her legs buckled.

"Can't you just wait till tonight" she said biting her lip to stifle a moan.

"I could, but this is more fun" he continued to kiss her neck his hand sliding up under her blouse.

"Scotty, please stop" she pulled back from him and he groaned. "I promise we can pick this up tonight" he sighed and kissed her cheek.

"I'll hold you to that Rush" he checked that he was presentable and walked back out to the bull pen.


	9. Weekend of passion

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Cold case

Chapter 9: Weekend of passion

They were having no luck tracking either of them down and when five o'clock rolled around Stillman sent them all home. Lilly gladly collapsed onto her couch after feeding her cats and waited for Scotty to come over. He had been roped in to join Vera and Jefferies for a drink and Lilly had told him to go so that no one suspected anything. A little after nine he opened the door "Hey Lil, sorry I am late" he stopped when he saw here asleep on the couch. He chuckled softly and he kicked off his shoes and picked her up noting just how light she was and taking her to her room.

"Scotty" she mumbled in her sleep and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Night Lil" he said before lowering her down into her bed and covering her with the blankets before stripping down to his boxes and sliding in beside her, pulling her into his body.

The next morning Scotty was woken up when he felt a soft kiss on his lips.

"Good mornin" he said sleepily

"You didn't wake me up last night" she said tracing absent circles on his stomach with her fingers.

"You looked so cute and peaceful I didn't wanna disturb you"

"Well, what it I wanted to be disturbed" she said as she rolled on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her. The kisses grew more passionately and he slipped his hand under her shirt the warmth of his hands on her back sent heat rushing through her body. He rolled her over and all but ripped her shirt off her body. He trailed kisses down her chest and over her breasts. Lilly pulled down his boxers as he pulled her panties down as his fingers trailed over her stomach and down between her thighs. She shivered with anticipation "Scotty" she moaned and pulled him up to her lips. He kissed her, his tongue snaking out to meet hers and he slipped two fingers into her and she groaned.

"Oh Scotty" she gripped his back as his fingers pumped in and out of her moving faster and faster her thready moans making him grow harder. She came hard on his fingers and fisted the sheets as she floated back down. He removed his hand and she whimpered with the loss of contact

"Need more" she groaned and he chuckled reaching to grab a condom from the bedside table and rolled it on. He shifted over her and sunk into her groaning with the feeling of her surrounding him.

"Lil" he breathed pressing kisses into her neck as he began to thrust into her. The room seemed to be spinning and Lilly groaned louder as she felt herself falling into another orgasm.

"Scotty...oh god...I am close" she moaned and he upped his pace thrusting more erratically into her reaching deeper inside of her. His hands massaged her breasts as he moved inside of her.

"Lil...oh baby...this feels so damm good" he groaned as he felt her muscles clenching around him and he shot himself into her collapsing onto her chest. Her rapid heartbeat slowed and she hugged his body close to hers.

"Scotty that was amazing" he kissed the bit of skin below his lips and rolled off her.

"Yes it was" his eyes fluttered shut and she snuggled into his warmth throwing a blanket over the both of them.

The rest of the weekend was spent in much the same way, they hardly left the bed and when Monday rolled around Lilly found it extremely difficult to drag herself out of bed to go to work.

A/N I know its short but the next couple of chapters will be longer


	10. Something wrong

Disclaimer: Cold case is not mine

Chapter 10: Something wrong

"I have got him!" Jefferies yelled triumphantly as he hung up the phone.

"You got Lockhart?" Lil said sitting up

"No I've got Picton" he said standing up and handing her a slip of paper with an address written on it. "He is staying at the Motel over on 3rd st"

"Maybe we should go have a little chat to him" Scotty said grabbing his coat.

Lilly and Scotty arrived at the little hotel and he chuckled at the little sign that detailed the hourly rates. "Reasonable" he said pointing the sign out to her and wriggling his eyebrows suggestively and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't get any ideas Valens" she scolded and he followed her into the hotel room and knocked on the door.

"Remember us Mr Picton" Lilly said as he opened the door.

"What do you want now?" he grumbled

"We are looking for Harold Mr Picton" Scotty said

"I haven't seen him" he made to close the door.

"Why don't I believe you Greg?" Lilly said as she put her hand out to stop the door. He sighed and stood back to let them in.

"Look I really don't know where he is" He sank down on the bed.

Lilly sat down beside him "We know that he was the one that took out the insurance policy on Maude and we know that he opened a bank account in your name in order for the claim to be paid into"

"I swear I don't know anything about the insurance policy and I talked to Harold the day you interviewed me he said he didn't know about policy either" he said running a hand through his hair.

"Greg, we just need to talk to him" Scotty said looking at him and he sighed and pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"All I have is a phone number" he handed the number to Lilly.

Lilly and Scotty thank Him and left heading back to the precinct. They ran a check on the phone number and it came back to an address in Fishtown.

"Let's go have a little chat to him" Lilly said

"Right behind you Lil"

They arrived at the address and something seemed wrong Scotty could sense it and he unsnapped his holster, Lilly unquestionably followed his lead. As they approached the door a shot was fired and they threw themselves against the wall.

"Jesus Christ" Scotty cried out pulling out his gun. Lilly rang Vera for backup and she and Scotty made their way into the apartment guns drawn.

"I ain't going quietly" a voice called from the bedroom "That old bitch should never of cut me outta her Will"

"Mr Lockhart, put down the gun and come out with your hands up" Lilly called

"Shut up" he cried out and he came around the corner his gun shifting between both Lilly and Scotty.

"Don't be stupid Lockhart, put the gun down now" Scotty calmly spoke as his finger hovered on the trigger

"I said shut up" he yelled again

"Mr Lockhart, it's over this place will be surrounded in a matter of minutes give yourself up now make it easier." Lilly said her eyes fixed on Harold and he screamed again.

"I killed the fucking bitch and I'd do it again too"

Scotty took advantage of his momentarily lapse in concentration and took a step towards him, big mistake Harold snapped and fired two shots directly at him hitting him in quick succession. Lilly felt like her whole world was falling apart as she saw Scotty hit the floor. She reacted quickly returning shots double tapping Harold in the heart and he fell back against the wall sliding down. Lilly ran over to Scotty dropping her gun.

"Scotty, oh god" the blood was flowing from his wounds and she removed her jacket pressing it to his chest.

"Lil" he whispered softly

"No, please Scotty you have to hang on just a little longer"

He swallowed hard and looked up at her "Lil" he said again and his hand shook as he raised it to brush her cheek. Just as Vera, Kat and Jefferies came around the corner.

"Oh shit" Vera breathed as Jefferies ran to take the gun from Harold making sure he was dead.

"Oh my god" Kat cried her hand over her mouth as she watched Lilly trying to stem the flow of blood from Scotty's gunshot wounds.

"What the hell happened, Lil?" he asked as Vera called an ambulance.

She didn't answer tears streaming down her face as she tried to stop the bleeding. The EMT's came rushing in and Vera pulled Lilly off Scotty and she struggled against his grip trying desperately to get back to his side.

"No, let me go I have to stay with him" she cried

"Let them work Lil" he soothed, Scotty's eyes shut and she screamed.

"NO!" she yelled as the EMT'S frantically started CPR "NO SCOTTY PLEASE NO" She struggled harder against Vera's strong arms.

The EMT's got Scotty stabilized again and move him off on the gurney Lilly finally breaking free of Vera's grip to follow the, down the stairs and towards the waiting ambulance. She tried to get in behind them but one of the EMT's stopped her

"I am sorry detective there's no room" He said and Jefferies and Vera came up behind Lil

"Please he is my boyfriend you have to let me in there" Vera and Jefferies exchanged shocked looks as they saw Lilly once again trying to get in to the ambulance.

"I am sorry detective you'll have to follow behind, we're going to Pen" The doors slammed shut and Lilly sank to the ground crying silently. Stillman's arms wrapped around her shoulders pulling her to her feet "Come on Lil, I drive you to the hospital" he helped his detective into his car following behind the ambulance leaving Vera, Jefferies and Kat to secure the scene.

A/N Cliff hanger, will Scotty survive.


	11. It can't be over

Disclaimer: Cold case is not mine; unfortunately I do own the bastard that shot Scotty

Chapter 11: It can't be over

Stillman drove in silence behind the ambulance occasionally shooting a look towards Lilly only to see the pain and terror etched in her face.

"So" he paused "How long have you and Scotty been seeing each other" Lilly's head snapped up and she looked at her Boss.

"How did you know" she said softly

"I may be old Lil, but I am not stupid. When I came by his apartment the other day and you were there... I kind of figured it out, unless Valens had started to wear lipstick" Lilly smiled

"Didn't think we'd keep it from you for too long" she wiped her eyes "Boss I can't lose him, he just has to be alright" Stillman reached a hand over a placed it in her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay Lil" he said softly as they arrived at the hospital and Lilly nodded before heading out of the car to follow the EMT'S into the ER.

"I am sorry Ma'am you can't come back here" A nurse said stopping Lilly from entering the emergency ward.

"Please that's my boyfriend I have to stay with him" She said but the nurse refused to let her past.

"I will get the doctor to come and give you an update" the nurse said heading off after the gurney and Lilly slumped down into the plastic chair by the doors and Stillman sat beside her.

Lilly sat there not moving ignoring Stillman's offer for a drink or something to eat. Nick, Will and Kat arrived a few minutes later and upon seeing Lilly and Stillman hurried over to them.

"Have you heard anything Boss" Vera asked and Stillman shook his head.

"Has someone called his parents" Kat asked and Stillman nodded

"They should be here soon"

"What a way to meet to meet your boyfriend's parents hey" Jefferies said looking towards Lilly.

"Dὁnde está mi bebé, mi bebé recibió un disparo. Mi hijo, donde se" (where is my baby, my baby was shot. My son, where is he)

Mrs. Valens came running over to Stillman.

"You are my son's Boss" Stillman nodded

"You must know how he is?" She said as she clutched at his arm.

"The doctor has yet to give us an update" He said and Scotty's mother dissolved into tears and Mr. Valens pulled his wife into a hug.

"Lieutenant Stillman?" A man in a white coat emerged from the ward

"Yes" Stillman replied

"I am Doctor Haines. I am working on Detective Valens" they all stood up and Lilly stood up and moved towards the doctor.

"How is he?" she asked softly

"He has a collapsed lung and some internal bleeding we are taking him into surgery now"

"Is my son going to be okay" Mr Valens asked

"He is not out of the woods yet but we have our best Doctor's on this case Sir, we will let you know when we have any news" the doctor left and Lilly sank down back in the chair again.

"You must be Lilly" Mr and Mrs Valens moved to sit beside her and she nodded. "He talks about you a lot" Mr Valens said putting a hand on her shoulder "He loves you, you know". Lilly nodded and tears began to stream down her face and Mr Valens pulled her into a hug.

"Not the best way to meet your boyfriends parents" He said and she laughed

"No, not how I expected it" Lilly replied

"I am Ramiro and this is my wife Rosa" the old man said. Stillman and the others decided to leave them waiting and went to the cafeteria to get some coffee.

"So how did you find out about Lil and Scotty" Vera asked Stillman and he chuckled

"I have been a detective longer than you could walk Nick" and Kat chuckled

"Are you gonna split them up?" She asked

"No, they work well together why would I break up a good team"

"I hope he'll be alright, I don't think Lil could cope with losin anyone else in her life" Nick said and Stillman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so to Nick" Will said.

Lilly and Scotty's parents stayed in the emergency room and she listened to Ramiro tell stories of what Scotty and Mike used to get up to when they where little. She laughed at the thought of her boyfriend and his brother causing trouble and sneaking out at night for Scotty to meet up with Elisa.

Scotty's doctor's came out to tell them that they had managed to reinflate his lung and repair the damage and that he should pull through just fine. Lilly breathed a sigh of relief and accepted a hug from Scotty's mother.

Scotty came out of surgery and was wheeled into the recovery ward Lilly was by his side so fast and was so adamant she wasn't leaving him the doctor's gave up trying to force her to go. Lilly and Scotty's parents stayed by his side, Stillman bringing them coffee and something to eat although Lilly still refused to eat. The doctor's told them that he may still be out of it for a couple of hours and that they might as well go home. Lilly shifted her chair closer to Scotty and looked up at the doctor. "I am fine where I am thanks"

Around midnight Scotty woke up and looked around his room seeing his parents on the small couch asleep and he looked to his side, Lilly was fast asleep her head resting on the bed her hand on his and he smiled down at her.

"Lil" he whispered, he shook her gently and she stirred

"Scotty" she said sleepily and she smiled and kissed his hand "Oh god I thought I'd lost you" she said quietly tears streaming down her face again. He wiped her tears from her cheeks

"You ain't gettin rid of me that easy Rush" he whispered and she grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you Lil" he said brushing her hair away from her face

"I know, I love you too"

"You been here all night" he asked keeping his voice low so as not to wake his parents, the last thing he needed was to have his mother fussing all over him.

"Yeah, I couldn't face going home without you" she whispered

"Oh mi bebé de su despertar. Usted está en el hombre joven problemas tan grandes que dio a su anciana madre de un susto" (Oh my baby your wake. You're in big trouble young man you gave your mother such a fright) His mother cried running over and kissing her son's cheek.

"Mamá. Estoy bien ¿ podria dejar de babying me" (Mama I am alright will you stop babying me) Scotty cried out trying to free himself from his mother's grip and his father chuckled.

"Deja al niño solo Rosa. ¿Lo estás embarazosa frente a su novia" (Leave the boy alone Rosa you are embarrassing him in front of his girlfriend) Ramiro scolded "We will leave you two alone. I am so glad you are alright my son"

Lilly giggled as Scotty's mother was dragged out of the room under protest.

"Didn't realise you were such a mommy's boy Valens" she teased

"Shut up Rush" he said and he kissed her his hands threading through her hair.


	12. Six months later

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilly or Scotty unfortunately

A/n Last chapter I know this story is short but I think its better this length.

Chapter 12: Six months later

The door of the elevators opened and Scotty dragged a still giggling Lilly into it, pulling her into his arms and placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Two weeks ain't long enough Lil" he murmured against her lips.

"Well I didn't wanna take any more time off work" She replied

"Gee thanks" he said pretending to be wounded, she laughed and pulled him in for another explosive kiss.

"It's gonna be hard to keep my hands off you though" she whispered and he started to trail kisses down her neck as the doors to the elevators opened.

They broke apart as they heard someone clearing their voice "I thought I told you to keep the public displays of affection to a minimum" Stillman said and although he seemed angry there was a slight amusement to his voice at having caught them making out in the elevator again.

"Err sorry Boss, you know how it is Newlyweds and all" Scotty said uncomfortably and Lilly giggled as her husband turned bright red.

"Yes, well keep it out of work okay" Stillman replied and he walked off towards his office. Scotty and Lilly headed off towards their desks everyone welcoming them back and Vera giving them a hard time about picking up their slack while they we in their honeymoon bubble.

"Your just jealous Vera that I got the most gorgeous wife in the world" Scotty said happily kissing her on the top of her head as he made his way to the break room. Lilly smiled at his retreating back and sighed as she returned her eyed to the mountainous paperwork in front of her.

"So Lil how was Hawaii?" Kat asked and Lilly looked up as Scotty walked back in and she couldn't miss another opportunity to embarrass him again.

"Well, we didn't really get out much. Hotel room was nice" she replied winking over at Scotty and he buried his face behind the stack of paperwork.

She made her way into the break room and he soon followed her and sat back on the couch watching her pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Didn't think you liked decaf Lil?" Scotty said looking at his new wife curiously

"Well I heard regular coffee isn't good for the baby" she let the sentence hang and watched as a smile engulfed his whole face.

"Did you just say baby" he asked walking over to her and pulling her into his arms

"Yep, your gonna be a Daddy Valens" she said kissing him quickly on the lips.

"That's fantastic Lil, I love you so much Mrs Valens"

"I love you too Mr Valens" and he practically pulled her back into the Bull pen to tell their colleagues.

Nine months later Lilly gave birth to a little Girl they named Annabelle Lilly Valens

The end

A/N I hoped you liked this one let me know good or bad?


End file.
